


Taut

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Paul’s wicked.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Taut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Paul’s always been good with his hands. It comes with the territory of his work, like anything in the medical field—Paul’s returned the complement more than once. At the moment, it’s Hugh’s turn to appreciate his partner’s skill. He sits back against the bare metal bar that serves as their headboard, the cool surface digging into his flushed skin. They’ve adjusted the temperature in their quarters to accommodate his nakedness, though Paul must be working up a sweat—he’s still in his full uniform, leaning over Hugh, hard at work. Hugh looks up at him and asks, “Almost there?”

“Almost,” Paul promises, a smile stretching across his lips, and he pauses to divert to Hugh’s mouth, brushing a quick kiss over him. Hugh tries to lean into the touch, but his movement’s already restricted. His arms are bound at his sides, wrists locked together behind his back, his torso tied to the metal post behind him. The rope Paul uses is almost more of a ribbon, synthesized for just this purpose—durability and comfort combined. It holds Hugh securely down, keeping him at bay but not cutting into his skin, and if he strained hard enough, he probably could break free. That would ruin the game, of course. He plans to behave. He lets Paul crisscross the rope across his chest, enjoying the way Paul’s eyes linger along his bare body, growing ever more dilated with each passing second. He can see exactly how much fun his partner’s having. 

He spreads his legs open wider as Paul shuffles closer into them. Thus far, they aren’t tied, and Hugh has no idea if Paul plans to bind them or not. He’s given blanket permission to do so. His eyes keep darting down to watch the tent grow in Paul’s pants, although Paul seems to be making a concerted effort not to get too excited. Maybe that’s why he’s still dressed. Maybe it’s part of a power dynamic. Hugh imagines he’ll get the full set of rules when Paul’s finished the groundwork. As it is, he seems to be concentrating on binding Hugh just to his liking, working as thoughtfully and meticulously as he does with everything. It’s exhilarating to be the subject of that focus. Hugh has to resist the urge to call Paul in for another kiss. 

Hugh’s getting harder with every pass of the rope. He can feel his heart racing. The anticipation prickles beneath his skin. He can only imagine what Paul plans to do with him when he’s fully secured. Paul finally draws the tail ends of the rope down around Hugh’s stomach, where he ties them into a neat little bow just above Hugh’s cock. Then Hugh sits back on his haunches, just examining his handiwork. Hugh can see the approval there. 

Hugh asks anyway, “Like what you see?”

“I love you,” Paul says, which doesn’t answer the question but works well enough for Hugh. Paul pitches forward again to cup Hugh’s face in his hands, and he gives Hugh a long, deep kiss before he pulls away. 

He breathes across Hugh’s lips, “You look so beautiful. I can’t wait to come back to this.”

Hugh smiles, thick with _love_ , then realizes: “Wait, ‘come back’?” 

“I know you wanted me to spend this off shift with you, and believe me, I _want_ to, but I’m so close to a breakthrough I can feel it—”

“Paul—”

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Paul gives him another kiss, much quicker this time, and then Paul’s pulling away, and Hugh’s left spluttering. 

“Paul Stamets, if you leave me here for _spores_ —!”

“I’ll only be a minute,” Paul promises, already scrambling off the bed rushing to the door. Then he’s through it, and Hugh’s left there, naked and tied to the headboard, which was probably a wise move, because otherwise he’d be racing after Paul, tackling him in the corridor, and tying _him_ up anywhere but his lab.

It takes Hugh seven minutes to wriggle free of his bonds, one to get dressed, three to get down to Engineering, and all night to enact his revenge.


End file.
